Reiki Youkai
by EricandGodric
Summary: Kagome was born in the feudal era,and things have been hard on her even before she was born, so follow her on her journey. REVISED VERSION!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…sadly_

Unwanted Attention

"Amaya, I need you to go and pick some herbs, we are running low." Amaya's mother, Katsumi, called to her child. "And take Isao with you." Katsumi said as an afterthought.

"Okaa-san, why do I need to take Isao with me, I'm 200 years old, and I don't need a bodyguard with me. It's not like we're going into war. Plus we are under the protection of Lord Toga; no one would dare attack us!" Amaya complained.

"She has a point koi. I think it's time that she starts having more freedom around here." Amaya's father, Hiroshi, said trying to persuade his mate.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her…" Katsumi said reluctantly.

"Nothing will happen to her mate. Go on child."

"Hai, otou-san!" Amaya said happily as she raced out the door to the herb patch that was kept towards the end of their village. After about an hour of picking herbs Amaya was about to go back home when she noticed that there was a large patch of some rare, but much needed herbs. The only problem was the patch was located outside the village. Females were forbidden to step foot outside of the village because their race of youkai was considered endangered. There were only a handful of reiki youkais left in the world. They had been hunted down because of the power that they have. After coming to near extinction, the Lord of the West, Lord Toga, offered their kind protection and gave them a plot of land that could be called their own but the deal was that they were to assist the west in times of war or when their great healing powers were needed. Only the males would be allowed to help because the females were needed to help try to rebuild their kind. _Well, that's how okaa-san told me how we ended up here and why we can't leave the village_, Amaya thought. _If I just gather the herbs quickly then no one would be the wiser and I can just say that I found them growing in another patch_. Amaya slowly started to make her way over to the patch of herbs, keeping her senses on high alert. Once she made it to the patch of herbs she deemed it safe enough and she foolishly let down her guard. It wasn't until she heard a twig snap behind her that made her raise her guard, but it was too late. The youaki took her off guard and was able to scratch with his poison claws. Amaya tried her best to fight back but the poison caused her to become weaker. "I'm sorry I didn't listen okaa-san." She whispered before she passed out.

The next time she awoke she was in a dark, dank, cave with nothing covering her except a large amount of dried blood. Amaya tried to sit up but a sharp pain between her legs made her yelp in pain, which caused her rapist to awaken and move towards her. All Amaya could make out of him was his red glowing eyes. _His beast is in control all I can hope for is to come out of this alive_, with that thought she closed her eyes and just waited for it to be over. Hours past before he was done with her; he must have heard something coming because he immediately pulled out of her and fled the cave. Moments later a group of youkais entered the cave. Amaya didn't have enough energy to try to cover herself. It wasn't until she saw her otou-san crouch down next to her that she knew that she was saved. Hiroshi bent down and covered his daughter's naked body with his haori before picking her up and carrying her back to the village. Amaya ended up falling asleep shortly after they started to make the journey back. As soon as they got back to the village Katsumi ran up to her daughter and took her right out of her mate's arms. She rushed her daughter into their hut and set her on her bed. After Katsumi took the haori off of Amaya she let out an anguished cry at what the youkai did to her daughter. Hiroshi came in and held his mate while she cried for their daughter. As much as Hiroshi wanted to be there for his daughter and his mate he would have to leave at once to report what has happened to Lord Toga.

"Koi, I must make my way to the western palace. Lord Toga needs to be told about this."

"How can you think about leaving at a time like this! Amaya is our daughter, we need to be there for her and you say that you need to leave and report this!" Katsumi growled.

"I am the head of this village; it is my duty to report to the Lord of the West. I will be back as soon as I can, be safe my mate." Hiroshi kissed the top of her head then got up to pack what he was going to need for the trip. With one last look upon his mate and daughter he left and started to make his way to the palace.

Amaya _night rain_  
Katsumi _mist_  
Hiroshi _generous, tolerant  
_Isao _honor, merit_  
Okaa-san _mother  
_Otou-san _father  
_Koi _love  
_Hai _yes  
_Youkai _demon  
_Haori _shirt_


End file.
